The Shinobi That Smells of Cherry Blossom
by purplestreakedcupcake
Summary: Kakashis is surprised to learn an old friend is alive after all these years. But that doesn't mean he is necessarily happy to hear the news. Is it the person she would've become that makes Kakashi nervous, or what might happen if she stays around this time?
1. Kakashi's Unexpected Mission

Kakashi's Unexpected Mission 

"I need a favor. It's something you are not going to like hear, but you're the only one capable of completing this mission." Tsunade looked disgruntled, even more so today than Kakashi had seen in a while.

"Would I be correct in assuming this is to be a solo mission, given all the secrecy?" 

She sighed. "Yes, but you have to promise me you'll remove all emotion." 

Admittedly, this made him a little uneasy. _'Remove all emotion? What am I? Mr. Emotional?'_ "What is it that you are so scared to tell me, Tsunade?" 

"I need you to locate and return someone to this village. They are of high importance if this village is going to survive the upcoming months. This folder should tell you her exact location." She slide a folder across the desk. Looking at the picture inside the folder, Kakashi nearly dropped the folder. 

"-But how?"

"Ryoko Akiyama is very much alive. I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you until now." 

"I see." He said after a few moments of silence." 

"I hope you understand why you are the only one who can go." 

Kakashi thumbed through the folder. There information only covered until the start of her joining the black ops. Even the picture was old, the picture of her smiling was taken just after graduating the academy. Before her sisters' death. 

"It's not much to work with. Can this location even be trusted?" 

"That intel came directly from Jiraiya. One more thing." Tsunade opened a drawer to her right, picking up a small object and tossed it to Kakashi. "When you find her, give her this. It'll help you persuade her to come home."

Walking through the unfamiliar village a few days later, Kakashi felt weird not wearing his traditional shinobi gear. The small envelope Tsunade gave him still sat sealed in his pocket. The town itself was small, but he had yet to find any signs of the girl he was supposed to track down. Kakashi almost doubted she was still even here.

 _"Kakashi… Ryoko isn't remotely the same women_ or _the same shinobi she once was. Please be careful."  
_

Kakashi stopped at the edge of town, overlooking the water below when a flowery scent grabbed his attention. It was subtle at first, but soon its intensity became too much. Kakashi looked at the nearby trees. Not a single leaf was moving despite the wind he felt on his skin. With a turn, his eyes locked onto her in an instant. Across the path on an opposing rail she stood. Her hair was darker, her eyes colder, and a gash had recently found home at the base of her neck, but the same small discoloration in her left eye. Kakashi grunted in pain. It felt as if a needle was twisting into the back of his head. 

"I don't know what you're doing here. But leave now or I'll kill you." The wind whispered to him. She jumped off the railing backwards. The scent was gone. _How can she do that?_ Kakashi jumped after her following her through the underside of the city. She ran through the sand up to the edge of a mountain. Kakashi stopped at the base, leaving himself exposed in the clearing. 

"Come out Ryoko. We don't have to do this." 

"I think we do. Let's finish that match we started years ago. There isn't anyone here to stop us now." 

"With me here without any gear? That hardly seems fair." 

Ryoko joined him in the landing. "What's that saying? All's fair in love and war..? It's not like you don't have any tricks hiding in your eye." 

"I didn't come here to fight you. To be honest I didn't even know you were alive." Kakashi patted his pockets. "Now hold one, I have something for you here somewhere. Ah, here it is."

Ryoko caught the small package in her left hand. "What's this? A present? Don't tell me you're one to hold onto keepsakes now." 

"It's from Tsunade, actually. She wants you to come home."

Ryoko opened the package, and dumped its content in her hand. At first her eyes softened then closed them and her fist in anger. "Is this some sort of joke!?" Her chakra flared around her like a tornado, catching Kakashi off guard. "Am I still just a tool for you to use after all this time!?" 

In a flash she charged and Kakashi just barely missed a punch on his face. He swung around ready for another strike but mistimed himself, and received a kick to his side causing him to stumble. Ryoko swirled a tornado towards Kakashi, picking up pieces of sand as it traveled. Kakashi drew up a wall of earth to shield him but was surprised when it turned inward-starting to create a prison around him. He jumped back but was seized by a figure of mud. Ryoko appeared from the ground before him, bringing a blade to his throat. But Kakashi changed into a log, the real one grabbing her from behind.

Ryoko pulled at the arm around her neck, having dropped her weapon when she was caught. "I'd admit, I didn't figure you would get again the ability for earth release. And that chakra trick you did earlier was impressive. But now that I got you, why don't you try calming down." 

"That isn't my only set of tricks." In her outstretched hand, small balls of pink chakra appeared. They hovered for a second before attacking Kakashi's face. He released her, stepping back to guard himself. But even with the impact on his arm, the scent was overpowering. Kakashi started a coughing fit, bringing him to his knees. Ryoko stepped closed, dropping the small item in her hand. 

Within a second, Kakashi could breathe normally again. _What is that?_ He looked at the object on the ground. Although he could not name the item, he felt a sense of déjà vu. Kakashi picked up the small necklace, letting it dangle in front of his face. 

_Tsunade, what have you gotten me into._


	2. Old Friends

Back in his jonin wear, Kakashi at least felt a little more normal. Despite promising to not run off, Kakashi still was uneasy about Ryoko looking out over the balcony in the temporary closet she called a home. He contemplated her sudden willingness to return the village as he played with the small necklace in his pocket. Nothing about Ryoko was the same as he had known of her before, eight years ago. Her look was about the same: She was still a few inches shorter than he was; brown eyes with a flare of grey in the one, and a temper like her first sensei before her. But only now, she uses her chakra more to avoid all physical contact and with that- her abilities have expanded more than Kakashi could imagine, which meant her chakra reserves must have grown as well. 

"I didn't know the 'shinobi who smells of cherry blossoms' would smell like mint and evergreen trees. That's what they call you right? – The cherry blossom assassin." 

"People aren't the best at creating nicknames-friend killer." She said turning to look at him, leaning against the railing. "Then again, most have never gotten close enough to notice my eyes, let alone smell me-among other things." She smirked. 

Kakashi let out a little laugh. "I imagine if you let people get that far they would be calling you black widow."

"One did escape my web…once upon a time." She walked her fingers up his arms like a spider. 

"I do believe _you_ left. No escape was actually needed."

"Yeah, I guess." She laughed. "If you need to be technical. But if I recall, there was always that sad puppy just waiting for you to adopt it hanging around." 

"Why does Tsunade need your help?" He asked changing the subject. 

"Guess we'll see." She said walking way. "Why didn't you wear your jonin gear?" 

"Tsunade suggested blending in might delay you catching on if you were in fact still in the village. But I suspect you knew I was here within hours of me arriving." He answered following her. 

"Thirty minutes actually. But maybe next time, hide that silver hair of yours."

When Kakashi awoke in the morning, the bed was empty beside him. He rubbed his face, only to be taken back by the softness of his hands. They seemed….smaller almost when he looked at them. Odd. As he stood, Kakashi reached for his headband, wrapping it across his face and headed towards the door. _What happened to Ryoko?  
_

Kakashi walked through the town, but something had felt different this time. If only he could place why. It was if his mind was foggy, but he remembered clearly. He snuck back and forth across the street, but he noticed no one, simply buildings. He walked until he could hear the echoes of laughter. Kakashi snuck closer to the sounds, hiding behind the edge of a building at the edge of the clearing closes to the figures. The taller figure laughed again. _Jiraiya?_

Wait. Kakashi recognized this scene. Jiraiya with…. Ryoko. Was he dreaming? Before his eyes he watched Jiraiya slowly reach to touch Ryoko's shoulder. Kakashi turned, pressing his back against the building. The anger boiled in Kakashi's stomach, yet dizzy from confusion. _What was going on? How was he living this again?_ He looked down at his hands. _Genjutsu? No. Impossible.  
_

Before he could blink, he saw Ryoko start to pass by. He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. Her body swung behind her. "Kakashi?" She asked surprised. He studied her face, her eyes wide looking back of him. His eyes travelled down her face, catching on the red on her check. She wiped the blood on her sleeve, her hand quickly returning to heal the mark with chakra.

"Ryoko. Why did you leave so quickly?" The question shocked her. Her eyes focused on the ground as she took a sharp breath in. Mixed emotions ran across her face. 

She placed a hand on his chest. "Do you think any of this matters?" Her words echoed and become distorted. Just then her eye continued bleeding, almost gushing. Smells of rotting flesh filled Kakashi's nostrils, causing him to step away from her, nearly gagging.

Kakashi opened his eyes, see the sunlight drip across his room. Next to him was Ryoko, still curled up exactly as he had seen her hours ago. Blinking a few times, he wondered about the weird dream he had. Although a dream isn't what he would have called it.

Ryoko jolted awake with a sharp breath and her eyes ready to bulge out of her head. "Kakashi?" she asked, sitting up. "I had the weirdest dream. Maybe I shouldn't have come back" 

"Well, technically you are home. I can't imagine there is any place you have lived longer at one time." 

"You may hold the few possession I left behind all those years ago, but that doesn't make this village home either." Ryoko sat up and pulled the mask off Kakashi's face. Using her thumb, she trace the scar down his face. "Maybe you should've left to travel the world. Instead of becoming some stupid teacher." 

He could feel the slight flow of chakra into his eye, easing the slight pull it seemed to have always have on him. Once, she had offered to help limit its toll, but stubborn Kakashi needed the reminder of how he came to have it. She slide her hand over his cheek. 

_"_ _Why do you want to live, young shinobi?" Ryoko recalled the voice in her head.  
_

The echoes of Kakashi's stomach growled. Her hands still on Kakashi, Ryoko dropped her head and sighed. Kakashi blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it's been longer since I ate last than I thought. You still know how to cook well….right?" 

"How do you ever manage to take care of yourself, Kakashi?" Her hands slowly dropped and she moved off the bed. 

"Well, I certainly can't turn down a meal from the famous Ryoko." 

"Don't be a suck up."


	3. Terrible News

Small Note: I'm sure most of you are familiar with the war arch, and I have no plans on really altering any of it. So as of right now, I'll probably skip parts and write about others to what is mostly important to this story (and not write 8 million chapters). It's mostly to get to the part of the story I originally want to tell.

Terrible News

Ryoko closed the door to Tsunade's office, "Are you going to tell me why I needed to come back to the village? I assume it's not because you were unsatisfied with the results from my latest mission?

"On the contrary, Its because you've always done such a remarkable job that I need you to do this unthinkable task." Ryoko looked at her, puzzled. Just then a knock came from the door, and a purple haired ninja stepped through. "Just in time, as always. Ryoko, I'm sure you remember Yugao. You two will be working together." 

Ryoko was instantly irritated. Partners would only slow her down. "I'm afraid I've received news that…"Tsunade found it difficult to talk. "…Jiraiya has been killed in battle in the hidden rain. I'll need you to…well, you both know what needs to be done." 

Both bowed. "Yes ma'am." 

As they neared the edge of the village, Royko punched a tree-cracking it nearly in half. When she didn't move after a second, Yugao stepped closer and put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder.

"Well, Naruto is off training and Sakura is helping Shizune with the autopsy. I don't think I've ever felt so helpless as a teacher." Kakashi stated sitting in the window of Tsunade's office. 

"It's something you should be proud of Kakashi. You've done really well with them. So I hope you take what I say next with an open mind." She paused "I want Sakura to leave the village with Ryoko." 

"You sure that's such a great idea? Ryoko is….a loose cannon to say nicely." 

Tsunade chuckled. "Ryoko still has a built up hate and anger, there is no use arguing that. Buts it's also what has pushed her through all these years. She is as strong as she is talented. I never wanted to tell you this, but something is wrong with Ryoko- and not just the anger. I'm sure you've noticed some differences in your journey home." 

Kakashi closed his eyes replaying the brief fight he had a few days prior and comparing it to one he had with Ryoko years ago. "Some of her chakra abilities…. I've never seen or heard of anything similar done before." 

"I suspect that Ryoko is more like two people now. It's the only thing I can imagine that would cause her to spend so much time practicing a sealing jutsu- and not only that, but altering it as well. If I'm correct…" 

"Then Sakura is the only one with the strength and concentration to be able to learn that jutsu." 

"She's a natural medic, so she'll have no problem picking it up. Ryoko should be back any minute. I'm sending them off any minute." 

Kakashi sighed. "This is under the assumption Ryoko would even teach Sakura a jutsu, or train her at all. You can't just approach Ryoko like any other jonin." 

"You're right. I'm going to leave it in the hands of someone who is good at sweet talk." 

He laughed. "You're going to get me killed, you realize that right?" 

"We'll have to take that chance."

Sakura waited outside the village gates, doubting Tsunade's idea-especially in a time like this. _Pain could attack any day now._ "You Sakura?" She spun around and was mesmerized by the woman in front of her. Dark hair, a dark robe with a patterned scarf bunched around her neck, the odd color flourish in her eye; She was pretty-that's for sure. Sakura wondered how she had never seen her before. 

She nodded. "Yes m'lady, it's a pleasure to work with you." 

Ryoko scowled, "Don't _m'lady_ or _ma'am_ me. I'm not old and I've killed for less. Only call me Ryoko or sensei." 

"Sorry sensei. Where are we going to train?" _Urgh, She's worse than Kakashi-sensei on our first day of training with him.  
_

"Nowhere. First lesson: you're never to tell anyone what I'm about to show you." Sakura nodded. Ryoko removed a scroll from her pack and opened it on the ground. Biting one thumb and grabbing onto Sakura with the other, she pressed her bleeding thumb onto the scroll. "Transportation jutsu." 

Within a blink they were gone. But as Sakura looked around, it hadn't looked like they had gone anywhere at all. "Where are we…?" 

"I call it home." _What?!_ Sakura mentally freaked out. _How is that possible?  
_

"While here, nothing can hurt us besides each other and nothing can even find us. I normally wouldn't risk bringing you here, but I want to stay close to the village." 

"Can you teach me how to do this?" Sakura asked in amazement. 

But Ryoko just shook her head. "No. But I hope you brought a lot of water and food pills. The one I am going to teach you is going to hurt." 

Sakura's training felt like it had taken weeks. Each day they Ryoko altered the training excercises Sakura had to follow, leaving her body constantly sore.

\- - -  
Segments of War

The yells caught Ryoko's attention. _A kid?_ She followed the noise, read to help. But when she caught up she could see a small boy dressed in a blue scarf attacking one of the Akatski. He fell to the ground. 

"Konohomaru!" A guy yelled a feet away, trying to get up. 

"Ebisu-sensei! Are you ok?" He turned around to look. Ryoko took the opportunity to jump down, looking at the unconscious member. 

"Konohomaru behind you!" He fell in shock as he saw how close she was behind him. She didn't say a word, but turned her focus on the Akatski member. 

"Back away." She said, unleashing a flurry of hand symbols and striking her hands at the body. "Lightning entrapment!" A small series of lightning explosions paraded over the body. Then, the body was gone. "You two, are you able to walk?" 

"Y-y-yeah, we're fine." Ebisu stammered. 

"Then hurry, get anyone you can find to safety." She watched them run off before the hairs on her arms started to stand. _Something isn't right…_ "Transport!"

Sakura coughed as the dust settled around her. _No way…_ The village around her was no more. Tears formed in her eyes but she tried to hold them back. 

"Sakura!" she wiped her eyes and looked around. Ryoko was running to her. "Are you okay?" 

"You're alive..?" She gasped. The tears forced themselves against her will. "They're all gone….everyone…" 

Just then, Ryoko did the unthinkable. She crouched down beside Sakura and wrapped her arms around her. Sakura sobbed, collapsing into Ryoko's arms. "It'll be ok Sakura." Ryoko sent a beam of chakra into the air. 

"Look! Over there!" Tsunade gasp from across the rubble of what was the town.

"Someone is alive!" 

"It's Ryoko. It has to be." Yugao sighed in relief.

"We need to get everyone alive together-Yugao?" 

Yugao nodded, copying Ryoko. Within seconds Ryoko appeared with Sakura in her arms. "Ryoko! Sakura! You're alright!" 

"For now." Ryoko said tiredly. "And the townspeople?" 

Sakura let go of Ryoko. "It doesn't look like the evacuation areas have been hit." 

"I'll work on getting everyone here, We need to regroup immediately." 

"I'm going to join Naruto on the field. Sakura, Yugao, stay here and recoup some chakra. We will need it." Tsunade ordered before leaving. The other ANBU member joining her. 

"Will you be alright?" Ryoko asked, looking at the two. When they nodded, Ryoko called multiple clones and spread out across the village. As she found different members of the leaf village clans, she instructed them where to go. The clones gathered bodies and brought them to one location as they searched. 

Back at the rendezvous-point, Ryoko set down another body. Sakura ran over to try and help but the look on her face said not to bother. "I'm going to go help Naruto." 

"What?!" she cried. "You can't! You'll die too." 

Ryoko sighed as she stood up and closed her eyes momentarily before looking at Sakura. "The greatest thing a shinobi can ask for is to die protecting the ones they love. I don't have anyone I love, but I can still sacrifice myself so that no one else may have to today."

"She's right Ryoko. We need you to stay here in the village-just in case." Tsunade replied. Ryoko hesitantly agreed but wasn't happy with watching the battle from so far away. But she also knew her chakra was almost at an unstable level, so instead she slinked away unseen when the opportunity came.


	4. Struggles of a Shinobi

Kakashi blinked, his eyes weak to the sunlight. _What happened?_ He started to stir but found his body almost too sore. 

"Hey! Kakashi! You too huh?" Kakashi looked to his side and saw Choza alive beside him. 

"Try to take it easy." Choji said from his other side. 

"What happened?" 

"I don't really know. One second you were dead, then the next you were alive again. I've never seen anything like it." 

"I only know one way that would be possible." Choza said sullenly. 

"Me too. But who has the power to do that?" Kakashi pondered. A few faces came to mind. "We should meet up with the others. Find out what's going on." 

As he stood, his body become overwhelmingly sore. His muscles resisted stretching and his joints seemed unwilling to work. Kakashi was starting to feel his age. Together, the three of them started across the empty pit of what was their home, trying to find anyone who might have needed help along the way. 

When they approached the triage, it was more crowded then expected, and Kakashi couldn't find all the faces he had hoped to. Sakura rushed forward when she noticed him. "Kakashi-sensei. You're ok!" 

She looked tired. But determined. "What happened to everyone?" 

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of injuries. And then those we thought we lost starting stirring." 

"Where about Tsunade? Where's Naruto?" 

Sakura sighed but started walking down the hallway, signaling Kakashi to follow. When they were away from others she answered. "I'm not sure about Naruto. He's been gone quite a while. Tsunade is in a coma." She stopped and opened a door. Kakashi could see Tsunade inside with Shizune and Yugao. "She used a tremendous amount of energy to take care of the villagers. 

"Nothing seems to be helping her." Shizune added, sadden. 

"Nothing we can think of anyway." 

Kakashi and Sakura stepped in and she closed the door behind her. "What will happen if she doesn't wake up?" 

"They'll replace her as Hokage." Kakashi answered, leaning against the wall. 

"Surely they can't do that?" Sakura was shocked. _It's not like she's dead._

"The council will want to appear strong after the attack. Having a Hokage who isn't conscious looks weak and could leave us open to further attack." 

"But who would take over?" 

"I'm scared of that answer." Yugao was nervous. 

"There is only one person who would push for such a thing." Shizune. "And He is the worst possible choice." 

"Who?" Sakura asked. "Who would try to take advantage like that?" 

"His name is Danzo. He's been trying to gain power for years, and thankfully he has been unsuccessful so far. But with Tsunade unconscious, and Jiraiya no longer with us, there isn't too many alternative actions. His power over the foundation will give him an advantage." Kakashi recalled his past interactions with Danzo and knew he would only bring more harm than good to the village. 

"So what do we do?" But neither woman knew an answer. 

"Where's Ryoko?" 

"Last we saw she was arguing with Tsunade. She thought it was best for her to go help Naruto but Tsunade didn't want Ryoko throwing her life away." 

_Maybe there is some old you left afterall…._ "I'm going to find her. I have an idea." 

"But Kakashi-sensei, you should get some rest." 

"I'll be fine. The sooner we take action the sooner we may be able to foil Danzo's plans." 

Kakashi stared out at the remains of the village. _Where would she be hiding…_ A strange thought hit him. It might've been too obvious, but he had to give it a shot. He found her, beyond the Heads hiding in a tree. "You know, I always took your sister for the pouting type." 

"She's dead." Ryoko was disinterested and bored. "I was her as she was me, only one of us really existed until she was dead. Then I was the psychopath who killed her family and she finally had a name that was her own. They even engraved it on her tombstone, not that it exist anymore." 

"Will you come down?" Kakashi sighed. 

"I'm fine here." 

"I could really use your help." 

"I'm bored with helping." 

He rubbed the side of his head. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Kakashi summoned lightning chakra into his hand and punched it into the tree. The energy traveled up the tree, causing it to crack. Ryoko tried to get away, but she was seconds too slow and fell with the tree. Kakashi waited, catching her in his arms. "You know, this reminds me of the first time we met." 

Ryoko could hear the smile in his voice, angering her. She shoved him. "What are we, children? Grow up." 

Kakashi almost thought about it, but couldn't stand to see the faces of Rin and Obito again. "This is serious. We need to save the village." 

"It's already destroyed. Or did dying make you temporarily blind?"

"I mean from Danzo." A range of emotions flashed across Ryoko's face. "With Tsunade in a coma, Danzo has an opportunity to make a play for power."

"And how do you expect me to help with that?" 

"The foundation members know you. If you took down Danzo it would be easy for you to take his place." 

Ryoko laughed. "You expect me to annihilate him? As of right now he is probably barricaded within the foundation headquarters, waiting for the right moment. Which, knowing Danzo would be sooner rather than later." 

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head. "Listen. The council will have to approve him at the Hokage. If you can delay him, I'm sure Shikaku can convince the council to elect someone else without his input. 

Ryoko stepped closer to Kakashi, staring into his eye. The wind carried her scent and Kakashi wondered which one he would get. Ryoko could see the wonder in his eye. "You're asking for my death. I want you to know that." She talked quietly. For a second, Kakashi pictured a night from long ago looking at the grey flare in Ryoko's eye. At times like this, he wondered where everything got so complicated. 

He closed his eyes. "I'm asking you to uphold your reputation. The shinobi who smells of cherry blossoms. Assasin of the Leaf. That's why they call you right? The Vampire?" 

"Fine." She answered angry. "My death is on your hands. How long will I weigh on your conscious, Friend Killer?" 

Kakashi opened his eyes just in time to see the last of her change into petals and float off into the wind. 

\- - - A Few Days Later- - - - 

"Kakashi-sensei, the relationship between Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke has done nothing but cause them pain. Is that link really worth it?" 

"You've been spying on Naruto for Danzo right? I'm guessing your starting to realize why yourself. After all, you jumped in to help him. Come on, lets get those bandages to Naruto." Sai nodded and followed him into the tent.

"Naruto, you should really take it easy." Sai said to Naruto.

"I'll be fine. Really."

"I agree with Sai. You shouldn't do anything drast." Kakashi added. 

"No! I want to see the Raikage" 

"Naruto, you can't barge in on the Kage Summit. The five kage agreed to travel restrictions and no unnecessary missions." Yamato replied shocked.

"I can convince him to change his mind about Sasuke, I know it."

"Naruto, you shouldn't leave the village. You nearly lost control before, there was 8 tails. Without the necklace you have no protection. I'm in charge of assembling the village back together, I can't leave."

"No, I'll be ok. The Fourth Hokage helped me control the nine-tails before."

"How is that possible?" Yamato asked.

"When he sealed the ninetails, the Fourth Hokage probably sealed a bit of himself inside of it." His faced flashed behind Kakashi's eyes, he was still amazed by his skills.

"Captain Yamato!?" They heard a voice yelling outside the tent.

Yamato peeked outside the curtain and saw Yugao running down the aisle of tents. She stopped just a few feet away when she finally saw him. "You have to see this." He took the scroll from her outstretched hands. 

"What is this?" 

"I found it in the Foundation headquarters. But look at the symbol at the end." Yamato flipped the scroll on its end. Shocked at what he found he quickly walked back into the tent and handed the scroll to Kakashi.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"The symbol. It's of the Akiyama clan." Surprised, Kakashi slowly looked at the symbol before unraveling the scroll.

"She found it inside the Foundation…? Yamato when's the last time anyone's seen Ryoko?"

Yamato crossed his arms and thought for a minute. Kakashi stared confused at the text on the scroll. "Now that you've mentioned it, I don't think I've seen here the past couple of days."

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Naruto asked trying to stand.

 _Did I send her to her death?_ "This right here, it looks like part of a summoning jutsu but…" He pointed to a symbol towards the center. "The rest doesn't make sense."

Standing next to Kakashi, Yamato looked over the jumbled words. "It's been quite awhile, but didn't Ryoko use something like this when we were younger?

Naruto, now curious, looked down at the scroll. But it did nothing but make his eyes hurt. He pointed at a small swirled symbol. "This kinda looks like part of the seal on the ninetails. I saw it when I was with my dad.

 _Wait a minute…I wonder._ Kakashi wet his thumb, pressing it hard into the scroll and swiping.

"Kakashi!? That can't possible-"Yamato's scolding was interrupted when the scroll burst into a blast of smoke. From the smoke, Ryoko suddenly appeared. Kakashi just managed to catch her in his arms. He crouched onto the ground, but held her torso up. "What the hell!"

"I thought you could only do summon jutsus with blood?" Naruto asked

Yamato sighed in amusement. "Ryoko always did enjoy tampering with jutsu and making them her own.

Kakashi looked at Ryoko. She was breathing fine, but her body was bruised. After a few seconds, her eyes started to flutter and she winced in pain. "Hey, you okay?" She coughed and made a motion with her hand.

Yamato ran across the tent and came back with some water. Kakashi grabbed the container from him, helping Ryoko who was too sore to bend her fingers.

Naruto looked over Ryoko, unsure if they had ever met before but had somehow felt her presence familiar. Ryoko looked at Naruto. At first, his blurry faced looked like Minato. But only after blinking a few times and trying to really focus could she see it wasn't. She tried to push herself up, but started coughing again. "Take it easy." Kakashi ordered as Naruto was about to speak.

"For someone who owes me quite the favor, you really shouldn't give orders." She responded quietly. "What happened with Danzo?"

Kakashi sighed. Yamato flexed his eyes between the two. "There….was a delay during the council meeting. Danzo made it by the end. They made him Hokage." Ryoko made a fist out of anger and smashed it into the ground but instantly regretted it when the pain rippled through the rest of body. She winced. "I'm sorry. I know you tried your best." Ryoko tried to stand.

"Hey, you shouldn't that so fast." Naruto grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm away. Kakashi stood with her. But as she started to move her foot her knees started to collapse. Kakashi stopped her from falling.

He wrapped his arm further around her and pulled her to his chest."You need to take it easy."

"I'm fine." She protested, but even her voice deceived her.

"Kakashi, perhaps you should bring her elsewhere to rest."

"I think I agree with you Yamato." Kakashi picked Ryoko's feet off the ground, confident she couldn't fight him off. Yamato's eyes followed the pair out of the tent. A glimmer caught Naruto's eyes from the ground. He reached down, surprised when he saw it was a picture. His eyes focused on the infant in the picture briefly before pushing the picture in his pocket.

"Hey Captain Yamato?"

"Hm?" Yamato looked back. "What's up Naruto?"

"Um, Yamato. Who was that?"

Yamato looked shocked momentarily. "Oh, right. I guess you probably wouldn't have meet her before this. Ryoko Akiyama is a childhood….acquaintance of Kakashi. She's technically a member of Anbu but has been away on a lone assignment since… well since you were a kid probably." He let out a light laugh. "Her methods aren't remotely normal or conventional, but she means well- most of the time.

Kakashi carried a disgruntled Ryoko into a tent not far from where they had been, letting her feet land back on the ground but kept a firm hold on her upper body. At first they didn't speak. "You can stay here. Get some rest."

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Just for a while."

Ryoko reached into her back pocket, grabbing a small scroll in her fingers. Reaching up, she unlatched one of the compartments on his vest and pushed the small scroll inside. "Promise me you'll use this in extreme emergency, to the literal point that using it may just be the last words you ever speak. It's my last one."

"What will it do?" He looked down at her but she didn't meet his eye.

"Just promise you'll never read it unless absolutely necessary."

"Look after the village while I'm gone. I don't suspect times are going to get any easier."

Ryoko nodded but still didn't look at him. Kakashi brushed away some of her hair from her face. He hesitated for a second, not ready to leave. But when he was, he pressed his forehead against the edge of hers, his hand spinning to rest behind her neck. Replacing his forehead with his lips, he let them rest for only an instant before leaving. _The shadow of tragedy follows this eye._


End file.
